


You, Me, Us, Them

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Kenny McCormick, Protective Siblings, Running Away, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They Wanted An Adventure





	1. Prologue

_October 2nd_

_if you're reading this im already gone._

_im sorry._

_you dont have to come looking for me, though i know you will._

_i  won't answer any of  your calls or texts, so don't waste the money._

_i have someone who will send me my homework, and ill send that and a postcard every week._

_i didn't go alone this time, and it wasn't my idea either._

_it really wasn't._

_i guess you really did influence ike._

_tell kyle not to worry please?_

_i know how he gets_

_ruby and firkle are here too._

_tell mom i love her, and ill send her a letter every month._

_tell dad to fuck himself._

_if kevin shows up… tell him to send the carrier raven, he'll understand._

_i’ll come home if i get the message._

_i love you kenny._

_im sorry_

__\- kare bear_ _

 

 


	2. One

_ October 19th | Northshire, Nebraska | The Summer Winds Motel _

 

As the sun was setting on above the mountains of northern Nebraska, a young woman of fifteen sat in her brother’s stolen car. She held a phone in her hand, message typed, ready to send, though she was hesitant.

 

_ “Do we really want to do this?” _ The red haired girl signed to the raven haired boy sat next to her.

 

She looked down at the phone again, hesitant as she read the message again.

 

_ Hey it's a scavenger hunt! Find the four missing teenagers today! The first clue, is in room 207 of the Summer Winds motel, residing in Northshire, Nebraska! Have fun, and may the games begin! _

 

“I mean, why not? It’s not like we have a plan for going back, so why not make an adventure out of it for them too?” 

 

Ruby looked at Ike once more before sighing. She looking back at the phone once more, before shaking her head and hitting send.

 

Ike smiled.  _ “ _ Okay then, I'll go tell Karen and Firkle.” 

 

Ike stepped out if the car and, walked to the door of their motel room. The door was worn, with the sun-washed blue paint peeling off. The numbers 207 hung on the door where faux gold, and look like the then had just been bought which was strange, when you consider the rest of the motels out-dated appearance. The once pristine white outer walls of the motel, were now an of white color, that matched almost perfectly with the color of the cracked cement beneath.    

 

Hearing the door creak open, Karen looked up from the floor, where she sat writing a note to her brother, just in case, she had told Ike before he left the room, 15 minutes before when he went out to talk with Ruby about what to write.

 

She tapped Firkle’s foot slightly to get his attention. The boy looked at her, before Karen jerked her head to the side slightly, towards the direction of Ike.

 

Firkle looked at his boyfriend, with a look that read  _ did she do it,  _ receiving only a small nod in reply. 

 

Karen sighed slightly,  standing up, and elbowing Ike to move over before tapping the note to the back of the room door. She turned around and grabbed the black backpack from of the floor.

 

“Come on, we should get going then if we want to get to Chicago by tonight.” Karen motioned for the two to follow as she walked out the door towards the car that Ruby had “borrowed,” as she had put it, from her brother.

 

“You know out of everything I’ve ever done, I’ve never done something as convoluted as this.” Karen laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat next to Ike.

 

“ _ Hey, it wasn’t my idea, it seems that sweet and innocent Issac back there, has been spending way too much time with your brother. _ ” Ruby protested as Ike backed out of the motel parking lot.

 

“Hey, you hang around my brother all the time, does that mean you're getting smarter?” Ike retaliated, smirking at the girl.

 

_ “Well, at least I’m not trying to make everyone come after us, like some kind of morbid scavenger hunt.” _ Ruby signed, sticking her tongue out at the boy, through the rear-view mirror.

 

“Funny logic you got there Ruby.” 

 

_ “And what’s that supposed to mean, Death Boy?”  _ She signed, a glint of mischief hidden in her hazel eyes.

 

“Well, if you must now my dear, sweet, Ruby,” Firkle started, smiling slightly as she glared at him, “Once they receive the message, they’re going to think that sweet, adventures text message, so brilliantly written, was sent by none other then you.” 

 

_ “Yeah-Fucking-Right.”  _ Ruby scoffed, disbelief written on her face.

 

“No, I’m being serious. Just think about it. I mean, Kenny can’t believe that Karen can do anything wrong. In his eyes, the worst thing that Karen has  _ ever  _ done was get a C- in U.S. History last year. Kyle, definitely still doesn’t believe that it was Ike’s idea to run away in the first place, and Stan doesn’t really know what to believe about me, but you know how he sees the best in people. Now, Craig on the other hand, definitely thinks it was you. It’s not that he doesn’t love you, it’s that he knows exactly how you think because you two think the exact same, and I’m sorry to say my sweet, dear, Ruby that even you, can’t dispute that logic.” 

 

Ruby glared at the Firkle, but said nothing. She continued to glare as she flipped him off, ignoring the small laugh that Karen gave at her response.

 

“Case in point.” 

 

Ruby kicked his leg as stretched out across the backseat, setting her legs in Firkle’s lap.

 

“Okay, so why are we going to Chicago anyway?” Ike asked Karen, turning to look at her with a slightly confused look before turning back to face the road.

 

“Firkle knows someone we can stay with there. Plus Ruby wants to go someplace Craig told her about, but she won’t tell me where.” Ruby shrugged, turning back the the pamphlet that Ruby had picked up at a rest stop in Denver. 

 

Ike looked back at Ruby through the rear-view mirror. Ruby looked up and winked at him before smiling and looking down to read her book.

 

“Anyways, since you asked a question, it’s my turn. Where did you get the money to run away anyways? I mean it doesn’t take much, but gas is fucking expensive man.” Karen continued to look through the pamphlet, giving side glaces Ike’s way, waiting for him to answer.

 

“Yeah where did you get get all this money? Did you rob a bank or something?” Firkle asked, leaning forwards in between the front seats.

 

“No, I didn't rob a bank. Remember that science project I did back in seventh grade?” Ike questioned.

 

_ “The one that you were questioned by the CIA about?”   _ Ruby asked, joining into the conversation via Karen.

 

“I thought they confiscated that? Something about it being used as a nuclear weapon against the government?” Karen inquired, looking at Ike expectantly. 

 

“Well, they didn’t convinscate it per say, it was more like they forcibly made me sell it to them, and im pretty much set for life.” Ike nervous stated, bitting at his bottom lip

  
  


“Wait, how much money are we talking about? A hundred thousand, five hundred thousand?”

 

“No uh… it was more like five million?” Ike shrugged sheepishly, biting at his bottom lip.

 

_ “You have five million dollars just sitting around?!” _

 

_ “ _ Well, its actually more like six it you count interest….”

 

“Jesus Christ. You have six million dollars just sitting in a bank right now?!” Firkle looked at Ruby and then to Karen who didn't seem to be interested in the money part.

 

“So…. Is that why you keep offering to help Kenny out…” Karen was avoiding looking at anyone.

 

Ruby knew her girlfriend too well, to not notice that she was trying not to cry. She didn't like people seeing her cry, a trait she picked up from both of her brothers. She had told Ruby once that she felt to vaunrible when she cried to let anyone see.

 

“Well… yeah. I mean, it’s not like I'm gonna need it anytime soon.”

 

Ike glanced over to Karen, to see that she had her knees pressed against her chest, and that she had buried her head between her knees.

  
“Thank you. For at least trying,” Karen spoke, her voice shaky and muffled as she still hasn't looked up. “It’s more than a lot of people would have done… So thank you.”


End file.
